Conventionally, it is known to dispose as reinforcing members of tire an inclined belt layer having cords inclined with respect to a tire circumferential direction, and a circumferential belt layer having cords extending along the tire circumferential direction, on a tire radial outer side of a crown portion of a carcass extending between bead portions.
On the other hand, it is known that degree of cornering power exhibited during cornering of a vehicle is an indicator for vehicle steering stability, and ordinarily, a tire having a high cornering power is excellent in steering stability. Here, in order to increase the cornering power, for example, one might consider enhancing stiffness of the aforementioned circumferential belt layer, so as to improve stiffness of a tire ring, etc.